Waterana
|team = Red }} Inception to CN was established on September 8, 2006. Beginnings In the beginning, Waterana was in the Legion on and off for 14 months, from Feb 06 (with her original nation) to the end of April 7. She was not there for GW1, had left early April 6 and didn't return until the end of August. Waterana was fairly inactive during this time; she knew nothing of the war until after she had returned to activity. When Waterana found the Legion's DoW for that war after GW3 she was shocked to discover they'd declared on a treatied ally. From there Waterana found herself in the Orange Defense Network for five days between leaving the Legion for the last time and joining the New Pacific Order. ODN was not the alliance for Waterana so she once again moved on, finding herself at the gates of Pacifica. New Pacific Order Waterana had spent a month going through most of the charters that could be found on Planet Bob, looking for that "right" alliance for her. She finally read the NPO's, and it just drew her in. She describes the charter as short and to the point, having everything she could want in an alliance. Serving in the NPO, Waterana has met and worked with a lot of individuals who have helped and her and had an impact on her in their own ways. The one who stands out to her with the most influence is Bilrow. When talking about her most memorable moments in the NPO, Waterana has a hard time singling out one or even a few. The first part of the FAN war was great for her. During May and June of '08 Waterana struck out from the NPO and went to join Valhalla. She spent six weeks with them, and said that they are a wonderful alliance but she was getting homesick for the NPO and so she made her way home once more. Waterana was also a Lieutenant of Eta Battalion when it was in active service. When asked about her favorite place to work in the NPO, Waterana said: Currently Waterana is still with the NPO and is bravely working in all her jobs, and supporting her Comrades through everything that comes to the gates of Pacifica. Upon returning to Pacifica she joined the as an ambassador and served for a while before resigning her position. She also joined as an NCO for a while. She served as a member of the , helping to send out messages and bring in new members. Thanks to her hard work, she was recognized with the position of Enlister. One of her most successful job areas has been . Joining in August 2008 as a Field Agent, Waterana advanced up the ranks to become a Tactical Analyst, then a Cryptographer by December. Her hard work in this area was recognized once more, for when Bilrow stepped down as Intel Director, Waterana was appointed to the position on 28 November 2009. She retired June 20 of 2011, and Avatar3619 moved up to manage Military Intelligence. Waterana later rejoined MI and was soon promoted back to Tactical Analyst on October 21, 2011 after once again working hard in the department. She was promoted to Cryptographer again on March 2, 2012. Professions Past and Present Future Endeavors War History Awards and Medals